objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Running for Vice President ~part 4
Welcome to the 4th part of RFVP! I hope you like it... part 1 part 2, part 3 SPOILER PART: 1 will rejoin the game and 1 will debut :D Author's notes: I created a character named Butterfly... Well she's not an object but a non-contestant... She MIGHT debut the game... Let's start the chapter! Chapter 6: Pies... Toothpaste: It's cake at stake time!! Coiny: Already? Really? Needle: You just stole Firey's line but WHO cares?! Coiny: Uhhh... ? Needle: ... *runs away to prevent awkwardness* Toothpaste: That. was. weird... Pencil: *out of nowhere* IKR!!! BFDIA INTRO Toothpaste: The cake's pizza... monsieur le président is trop occupé... (too busy...) Everyone (Except Toothpaste): *surprised face* Toothpaste: What? Bubble: You just spoke French... Baguette: Vous venez de parler français... Toothpaste: Oh! I just take French class every Wednesday... so anyway... Drumstick: Firey, like, told me something before he left Toothpaste:And quelle serait-elle? Drumstick: ... Toothpaste: And what would that be? Drumstick: Butterfly's- Butterfly: HERE!!!! Drumstick: ugh... Toothpaste: Oh my cavities seriously?! Butterfly: ThisplaceisawesomeandIjustatealotofchocolateslately... Drumstick: Calm down... *whispers to TP* She gets hyperactive when she eats too much- Butterfly: SUGAR!!! OMG a flower... *swirly eyes like Puffball from BFDIA 5d/Firey from BFDIA 1* GIVE ME YOUR SWEET NECTAR!!!! Flower: OH MY GARDENER!!!!!! AAAHHH!!! Blocky: Hurry up... Book: We're wasting time here... Salt and Pepper Salt: Do your MePhone4 voice... It would be perfect for the toys I bought *shows RFVP contestant idles + TP, Drumstick & MePhone* Pepper: Ok... Like... Salt: And, like remove the "likes" Pepper: *AHEM* Someone is about to be eliminated... Salt: *ahem* "Bow": OMG!! Who will it be?! Pepper: "Pepper": Ugh... Like, I sure wish it would be, like, Blocky... He's like a total jerk... Back to contestants Butterfly: Get me out of this BUTTERFLY NET!!!!! Announcer: The people ignored her... Well... except Bow Bow: Oh my chair, just have a chair or a pear or even this... Oh my chair... I'm out of,like, rhymes... Toothpaste: Okay... You munchkins will vote for 3 people from the Oozers to be eliminated in this giant voting booth *glares at Baseball and Tennis Ball* Baseball: I am NOT that fat... Lightbulb: You gotta lose those edges... TB: What? Pin: It means that you're fat... TB: Ugh, really? Match: Like, yeah... Like, no offence... Nick-Le: He is HIGHLY offended... Drumstick: Anyway, Bow goes first... Bow: *walks inside the voting booth* Well, like, I'm voting for, like, Flower, SB and Donut... They're total jerks... Drumstick: Marsh, you're next- Apple: *slaps Drumstick* Sorry to slap you but only I call her Marshy/ Marshy-marsh/ Marsh-marsh/ Marsh Drumstick: *slaps Apple* IDC but it's okay, I forgive you... Marshmallow: *walks in* Totally voting for Donut, SB & GB... GB is so bossy... Drumstick: Apple, you're next... Apple: That red pointy-thing is so self middled- Voting booth: It's self centered... Apple: *ignores voting booth* And the next ones are Woody and Cheesy... *exits vt (voting booth)* Drumstick: Match, you're next :) Match: Ok! *high-5s* *walks in* That selfish Puffball (watch 5e) is so selfish, like, OMG!! She's so gonna get eliminated... Spongy is so fat and smelly... Ugh... He's so disgusting... And SB is like a jerk... *exits vt* Drumstick: Pence-pence! You're, like, next... Match: *out of nowhere* My alliance can call Pencil "pence-pence" Pencil: *walks in* SB murdered Bubble in episode 13 so I vote him... Donut is such a jerk... He has to deal with it when he has a smaller team... Spongy is so disgusting and fat so I vote against him, too... Drumstick: Ruby, come on! Ruby: Okay... *walks in* I'd vote Donut, Flower and Blocky *exits vt* Drumstick: Bubble! Bubble: Yoiy!! *walks in* Blocky: Oh great... *to Flower and SB* She's gonna vote for us... Flower: I'll pop her if she votes for me... SB: Me too!! Bubble: Flower, Blocky & SB... *exits VT* Drumstick: Book is up! Book: 'kay! *enters* Well... Knife's a jerk so I'll vote him... Flower's gotta go... and Cheesy, too... *exits* Announcer: a few hours later Toothpaste: So each contestant voted for 3 people to be eliminated and the 2 people will be eliminated... We have a total of 81 votes... The people who have 0 votes are: Microphone, Yin-Yang, Lightbulb, Tennis Ball, Coiny & Fan... Fan: Yes! So gonna write on my blog... Lightbulb: Oh my light switch... yay! Yin: Yay! Yang: No! I-I mean yes!! Coiny: Wow... That was a surprise... Toothpaste: With deux votes, Woody is safe... Drumstick: That means 2... Hey I'm learning and understanding French! Woody: aahh... *gets hit by pizza* Toothpaste: Pin, Needle, Taco & Pickle are safe with 3 votes each... Pin: Yes!! *catches pizza* Needle: Oh my thimble... that was close... Pickle: Yes!! Taco: SOUR CREAM!! Pickle: Oh shut up... Toothpaste: GB, Spongy, Blocky, Tissues & Pickle are safe with 4 votes each GB: Now my chances of being a VP went from 6.833% to- *chokes when the pizza flew into her mouth* AGH!! TB: Oh no... Spongy: :D *pizza goes into his mouth* Toothpaste: Cheesy, SB & Donut are safe with 5, 6 & 7 votes perspectively Cheesy: That was minty! Toothpaste: Ok... I'm a mint flavored toothpaste but that joke was lame... Cheesy: That was not a dental complement... Drumstick: Seriously, Cheesy... Toothpaste: *throws pizza to Cheesy. SB & Donut* Cheesy: I am not a cannibal Toothpaste: I forgot that the pizza has cheese... Bottom 3: Flower, Puffball & Balloon spotlight on Balloon, Puffball & Flower Balloon: Aw, come on!! Puffball: What?! I thought I was the most-liked contestant... GB: IF YOU WEREN'T SO SELFISH, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ON THE BOTTOM 3!!! Toothpaste: I only have 1 pizza left... One of you are safe with 8 votes while the other 2 are eliminated with 10 and 11 votes perspectively... Flower: If you eliminate me, I'll crush you with my ANNOUNCER... CRUSHER!! Toothpaste: Flower with 11 votes and being placed in 51st place and- Drumstick: Don't be too specific... Flower with 11 votes, you're eliminated... Flower: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! *flung* *scream!!* Flower's last words AAAHHH!!!!... Inside the TLC Flower: I can't believe it... Back to story... Drumstick: The person with 10 votes is............... Puffball! Puffball: What?! Seriously?! Fries: She totally deserve it... Rocky: >:) Puffball: D': Leafy: And I thought I was most hated... Match: But you're not... Leafy: Oh yeah... Puffball's final words... Puffball: *gets flung into the TLC* NOOOOooooooO! Back to story Balloon: That was close... Salt: Still nobody, like, likes you, like Toothpaste: Woah! Woah! Salt! You need to be in the TLC right now... Salt: *Uses laser teleportation to escape* Toothpaste: Oh my gingivitis! She escaped!! Cheesy: Like, we don't know that :P Pepper: Like, good one, like, Cheesy Cheesy: Thanks... Wait! Drumstick: OMG! Why are you- Pepper: You're hallucinating, D-stick Drumstick: OMG!! Pepper: *Uses laser teleportation to escape* Toothpaste: The next contest is making pies! (inspired contest by BFDI episode 4) Ruby: Oh, really? Drumstick: We're both judges!- Toothpaste: *pushes Drumstick like Bubble from 5a* And the total score would be 20! Only 5 pies... Butterfly: Can I join? I'm a confectioner, Pastry Chef, chocolatier, nectarier- Drumstick: Sure! And, like, nectarier is so totally not a word... Butterfly: Whatevs... Toothpaste: GO!!! Teardrop: *writing something* Munchkins, assemble!!!! Bubble: Munchkins assemble... Yoylecake team: *out of nowhere* Bubble: Woah! Teardrop: :O Bubble: TD's wroiting something... TD: Okay, 1 of you will make an ice cream pie to impress Toothpaste... Baseball: I'll do it! TD: Okay, Baseball! Now... One of you will make strawberry pie... OJ & Paper: We'll make a big one! TD: ^_^ *thumbs up* Cherries: I'd go for cherry pie! *to each other* Don't bake me! Cherry #2: !... Are you thinking what I'm thinking C#1 Cherry #1: I think I am, C#2 Cherries: It's getting new cherries time!! Bubble: O.o... Cover song?! What is a cover song? Find it on the internet!!! And btw, this only happens when something is going on that may take a while so... Here's Bow, Marshmallow & Apple's cover "Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift"... Marshmallow: Hey! So we're going to do a cover called Tell me why by Taylor Swift... Apple: Who's Taylor Swift again? Marshmallow: After this show, I'll explain it to you... Apple: What does- Marshmallow: Bow, start! Bow: *ahem* *music plays* I took a chair! Marshmallow: I took a sho-... Wait, chairs? Apple: Okay what the seeds is going on? Marshmallow: Ugh... Bow, it's "I took a chance..." Bow: Oh, like, sorry... Marshmallow: We'll practice our cover... Back to story Cherries: My cherry pie's done Bubble: My cake with coindy pie is doine! Match: Like, OMG! My cake's done! Bubble: Isn't it suppose to be a pie- Match: Ugh... Whatevs! Blocky: *pops Bubble* Woo hoo! A candy pie! perfect! Pencil: You murdered her!!! Toothpaste: Time's up! Pencil: You need a taste of your own medicine!! (Pencil did the Evil Paper thing in a wrestling in Inanimate Insanity Episode 13) ~Dead -Bubble from 5a Pickle: That is so familiar... Toothpaste: Now let's taste our cakes... 1st up... the Yoylecakes! Ice Cream Cake ~ TP: 10/10, D-stick: 3/10, Butterfly: 1/10 Total: 14/30 Comment: It's suppose to be a freakin' pie!! ~Drumstick Cherry Pie ~ TP: 7/10, D-stick: 6/10, Butterfly: 2/10 Total: 15/30 Comment: Cherries are fruits... I don't like 'em ~ Butterfly Blueberry Pie ~ TP: 6/10, D-stick: 5/10, Bttfly: 2/10 Total: 13/30 Comment: Like I said... I don't like fruits ~ Butterfly Strawberry Pie ~ TP: 7/10, D-stick: 10/10, Bttfly: 2/10 Total: 19/30 Comment: LOVE IT!!! ~Drumstick Yoyle Pie ~ TP: 8/10, D-stickL 9/10, Bttfly: 11/10 Total: 28/30 Comment: Can't fly!! But it's delicious and sweet!! ~Butterfly TOTAL SCORE: 89/ 150 Toothpaste: Next are the Oozing team Poo pie ~ TP: 0/10, D-stick 0/10, Butterfly: 0/10 Total: 0/30 Comment: WTF!!!!!! ~ All Sugar pie ~ TP: 4/10, D-stick: 5/10, Bttfly: 20/10 Total: 29/30 Comment: GETTING HYPER!!!!!!!!!! ~Butterfly Chocolate pie ~ TP: 9/10, D-stick: 9/10, Bttfly: 90/10 Total: 108/30 Comment: YUMM!!! ~Bttfly Dirt pie ~All: 0/10 Total: 0/30 Comment: WTF?! ~D-stick Fries pie ~ TP: 8/10, D-stick: 7/10, Bttfly: 0/10 15/30 Comment: Creative! ~D-stick TOTAL: 152/180 Drumstick: The Oozers win... The Yoylecakes are up for elimination! Toothpaste: Rate here... Drumstick: Don't comment to rate! Toothpaste: See you next time :) Goikybook Author: Bubble... With 4 likes, you are automatically safe! I was getting impatient so those who didn't get to rate... And I know you want the chapter 7 so much... Sorry :|... 2nd runner-up: Teardrop! 200 likes *Bubble: YOIY!! 158 likes *Match: Feels like I'm gonna get the most dislikes :( Why do people hate me D: 14 likes *Spongy: You're mean and selfish and lazy... 259 likes **Match: Ex-cuse me... 4 likes *Drumstick: We're new here, how do we return to our normal form? **Match: What, like, happened D-stick? **Drumstick: We're metal... **Test Tube: Kill yourself... **Drumstick: WHAT?! *Teardrop: Wow, Bubble... *Ruby: Good job, Bubble! *Toothpaste: When will we start the chapter? 98 likes Toothpaste: So Drumstick, stupid insect & I were thinking of a contest... What would it be? If I like the contest, you will be automatically safe... 444 likes *Match: That's a lie!!! 353 likes *Bubble: I'd say if the poirson wins, they get to eat at Gelatin's Steakhouse :> **Gelatin: Great idea! :D **D-stick: Okay... Fine... *Ruby: I'd say the truth or dare with spin the bottle :) 499 likes **'Teardrop: Not in a kissy, smoochy,gross way, right? ***Ruby: Ew! Of course not!! ***TD: Oh, okay... (phew) *Toothpaste: Ruby wins! She gets to eat at Gelatin's Steakhouse :D *Ruby: Yum! END :D Chapter 7a: Welcome to... Paris, France?! We're not even there! Author's notes Dear French readers, Please correct the french words -thingy... I just use Google Translate... Back to Story :D Toothpaste: It's time for cake at stake! But first... Drumstick, TP & Butterfly: *commits suicide by incinerator* Ruby: *recovers them* INTRO Drumstick: Bubble, with 4 likes, you get to spin the wheel... Bubble: OMBB! Yoiy! *spins wheel* Announcer: Her prize are a bag of ashew! Leafy: I still can't believe you're still allergic to a cashew... Here you can have it, Bubble! Bubble: YOYLECAKE!! Butterfly: Our cake today's is not a cake... It's an ice cream covered with chocolate syrup... I WANNA EAT IT!!! Drumstick: You Oozers won last time so you guys are safe *waiter comes out of nowhere and gives them the Ice cream* What the- Toothpaste: They're my friends that I met in Paris... Drumstick: O-kay... Butterfly: That was a little weird... Waiter: *to Needle* Bon appétit, Mlle Aiguille... Needle: Merci! Bubble: Soiorously goiys... Where's my ice croim? Butterfly: Bubble you are automatically safe!... Waiter: (French accent) Sorry to queue you wading, mademoiselle Bubble: It's okoi... Toothpaste: The people with zero dislikes are: Teardrop, Bubble, Pencil, Ruby, Book, Icy, Feuille... y, Suitcase, Bow, Marshmallow, Apple, Test Tube, Paintbrush, OJ, Paper, Bomby, Nickel, Baseball, Pen, Eraser, Gelatin & Fries... FINAL 5: Match, Bomb, Cherries, Rocky, Box Match: Oh my, like, woodsicles, like, what do I have to do to stop being the almost last or last person to be safe?! OMG!! Drumstick: Mlle Allumette, don't worry! Toothpaste: With 1 dislike each are Cherries, Rocky & Box... Box: ... Rocky: :D Cherry #1: Phew! That was close... Cherry #2: IKR! Spotlight on Match and Bomb... Match: OMG! OMG! I have never been so scared in my life... Pencil: Why do you guys hate Match?! She's the best ever! Book, Bubble & Icy: >:| Pencil: And you guys, too... Butterfly: The person who will be eliminated has 2 and the other 1 has 3 dislikes... Bomb with 3 dislikes, you are eliminated... Bomb: N-n-n-n-n-n-no!! OJ: That's for voting me last time... Bomb: *gets teleported to TLC* Toothpaste: Just to be safe... Match: That was, like, close... Pencil: IKR... Drumstick: Time for another Cake at Stake... but this will be different... Coiny: Why? Yellow Face: What's going on? Needle: Oh my thimble! Toothpaste: Someone will rejoin the game Everyone (except TP and Drumstick): GASP! Toothpaste: That would be in la deuxième partie... Drumstick: See you next time! Butterfly: Here's a candy! END! The Host and the 2 co-hosts question... Toothpaste: Hey guys!- Drumstick: We were probably wondering- Toothpaste is the voting and stuff like that too early to delete? Drumstick: Let us know... This is our question Do you want... The chapter early and end the voting/rating early; or The chapter late and end the voting/rating late. To shorten this, Vice Versa :) Toothpaste: Just vote 1 of them and we will do the same thing- Butterfly: If you want the chapter late, the end of voting will be in 2 or 3 weeks- Drumstick: If you want the vice versa, The voting will end in a few hours or 1 day or even 2 days... Toothpaste: And the Author here is gonna try to animate us- Which I can't... Butterfly: Oh... Fries: Let's start the chapter!! I'm getting impatient... Ice Cube: Yeah... Match: I'm, like, so bored... Toothpaste: Let's start! Match: Yeah! Chapter 7b: Bottles... Drumstick: Reeejoining time! Butterfly: Tada~ TP: Time for another cake at stake... Leafy: Is Firey still absent?! Toothpaste: Yup... Leafy: :( Why is he absent? Butterfly: He's on Hawaii... He'll come back in Chapter- Toothpaste: *covers Butterfly's mouth* Don't you dare spoil this... The viewers will totally know that the Chapter is- Drumstick: *covers Toothpaste's mouth* STFU!! Ummm... uhh... We do not know when he'll come back... Butterfly & Toothpaste: *NODS* *still have the hands on their mouths* Drumstick: EXCEPT THAT I KNOW THAT HE'S COMING BACK IN CHAPTER- Butterfly: *covers Drumstick's mouth* Coiny: So, are we just going to cover mouths?- Blocky: *covers Coiny's mouth* Yup... Coiny: *slaps Blocky* NO!! Book: Hurry up! Toothpaste: *Slaps Drumstick* Okay- Needle: *slaps Toothpaste* Don't do that!! Toothpaste: I didn't call you Needy... Needle: *slaps him again* Don't call me Needy!! Pen: So are we just going to slap each other? Toothpaste: Stop it everyone!! Drumstick: *slaps TP* Aren't you going to apologise? Toothpaste: Sorry... Anyway, IT'S CAKE AT STAKE TIME! Hork, hork, hork! Glorp, glorp! Gloop, gloop, gloop! Doot, doot! Cake at Stake... Toothpaste: Well let's start without any interruption... *to the TLC* Open sesame!! TLC: Whatever... *opens itself and shakes to get the eliminated contestants out except Bomb* Toothpaste: O_O... TLC: You're hallucinating... Toothpaste: *shakes his head... literally* Wow... weird... Flower: THEY BETTER VOTE FOR ME!!! EVERY SINGLE 1 OF THEM!!!!!! Puffball: I hope I rejoin :D Trophy: Time for payback Knife... If I rejoin, I'll keep on blackmailing you >:D *evil laugh* Flower: Good one... But I can do better *background turns black* *evil laugh* Yang: I thought I was the evil one... Yin: But you're stuck with me... Yang: Shut up! Yin: D': Drumstick: Hey! Where's- Salt and Pepper: *teleports to Cake at Stake ceremony without Drumstick knowing it* Hi! Drumstick: What the Snare drum?! Salt: Like, OMG! D-stick, you're, like, hallucinating again, like... *lying* Pepper: IKR!! Like, you're getting weirder you know that, D-stick? *lying* Drumstick: Anyway, 1 of you will join you're original team... Butterfly: With 0 votes is..................... Flower Flower: WHAT?! This insect thingy must be broken *gets flung into the TLC* Pencil: That's my line!! (Episode 19 ~BFDI) Toothpaste: The same thing goes for Pepper, David and Dora... Dora: ¿¡Qué! Esta cosita pasta de dientes debe ser roto! *gets flung into the TLC* David: Aw, serious- *gets flung into the TLC* Pepper: What?! *teleports to escape* Toothpaste: Oh my toothpaste gel... She escaped... Drumstick: Holy bass drum! ''YES!!! Bottom 3: Puffball, Trophy & Salt Salt: Like, OMG! I wish I could win... Trophy: Oh, shut up... Salt: Like, OMG... That is, like, totally mean... Leafy: You know, I hope Puffball wins... Drumstick: To make this shorter, Salt wins *flungs Trophy and Puffball gets flung into TLC* Salt: Like, OMG! Yay!! Match: OMG! Salt *opens arms* Salt: *hugs OJ* Match: :O Pencil: OMS... Salt: Oh... Like, hey guys... Match: Finally... OJ: Yuck... Salt bacteria... Soap: Don't worry! I'll clean it up for you!!! Nickel: Neat freak... Baseball: I agree... TB: Yeah... OJ: Thanks? I guess... Salt: *jealous face* Marshmallow: *jealous face* Butterfly: Onto the next challenge!! Teardrop: ^-^ Butterfly: Spin the bottle!! (truth or dare inspired by a challenge in Veterans vs. Newbies) Toothpaste: This is an individual challenge 'kay? And the final 4 people will receive immunity... If you don't do the the person who dared you or you lied, you're out! Drumstick: Ready. Set- Butterfly: GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Toothpaste: Salt goes first- Salt: So, like, what am I suppose to do? Toothpaste: Spin the bottle and make sure there's no- Salt: *kisses OJ* Toothpaste: '-' Kissing... Paintbrush: Okay... That's really concerning... Fan: *face in Inanimate Insanity ii episode 3 in the elimination* Salt: Did I do it right- *stares at OJ* or how 'bout a French kiss- Paper: *slaps Salt* You're so mental... Toothpaste: Did I miss something? Drumstick: No... just no... OJ: Gross... There was no misletoe, ya 'know... Butterfly: OJ, spin the bottle! OJ: *spins bottle which landed on Blocky* Truth or Dare? Blocky: Truth! OJ: Do... you have... a... crush on.... Bubble? Blocky: No... of course not... She's just that fun to kill Butterfly: Lie detector activate!!!! Lie Detector: *robotic voice* No. lie. detected... Butterfly: He's telling the truth... Drumstick: Blocky spin the bottle! Blocky: *spins bottle which landed on Bubble* Truth or Dare? Bubble: Doire? I guess Blocky: I dare you to pop yourself... Bubble: *pops herself* Ruby: *recovers Bubble* Bubble: Thanks! Now it's my toirn... *spins bottle which landed on Fries* Fries, truth or doire? Fries: Dare! Bubble: I dare you to..... Sing a love song... and just moike it shorter... Fries: Uhhh... (TP: 3, 2, 1) Drumstick: Fries is out! Toothpaste: Time to call a random person......... Box! Box: ............ Leafy: I'll spin it for you! *spins bottle which landed on Match* Match: I'd say truth... Box: ................................... Match: Hello? Ugh.... Leafy: I'll make the truth for you! Match... Did you ate Box's cake last night? Match: cake? what cake? Lie Detector: She knows about the cake! Match: Ok! Ok!! I admit it!!! I ate your cake!! It was so delicious Lie Detector: Truth!! Drumstick: Match's still in! Spin the bottle, Matchy-match! Match: 'kay D-stick! *spins the bottle which lands on Eraser* Oh! Yay!! It landed on pink sweetie pie :"> Eraser: *busy with the BFDI DDS* Huh? Oh my pink! It landed on me... Match: Okay, truth or dare or smooch? Eraser: They didn't say anything about smooch, mi amor but I choose truth... Match: Hmmm... Did you call me a BIATCH when I scolded you and turned around? Eraser: No... Lie Detector: LIED! Match: Don't worry... I don't mind! *kisses him on the cheek* Eraser: That was a boring game... I'll just play my DDS... Toothpaste: Random person............... Marshmallow! Marshmallow: *spins bottle which landed on Needle* Hey, Needle! Truth or dare? Needle: Truth! Marshmallow: Why don't you like being called... Needy? Needle: *Gasp!* Chapter 7c: Bottles part 2 Needle: ..... (3, 2, 1) Needy- Butterfly: Time's up! Needle: *gets out of the circle* GO, COINY!!!! Coiny: Uhhh... Okay... TP: Coiny you're next... Coiny: *spins bottle which landed on Pin* Truth or Dare? Pin: Dare! Coiny: I dare you to........ Kill Leafy... Pin: Easy! *pushes Leafy to the incinerator* ~Even though she still has no limbs! Butterfly: Pin's still in! Ruby: *Recovers Leafy* Hey Pin! You get to spin the bottle! Pin: *spins bottle* Offscreen! Toothpaste: Hey guys! This the ToothpasteCAM! Here I am at home and look at Drumstick *turns camera to Drumstick* Drumstick: I'm, like, Baby! Baby! Baby! oohh!! Toothpaste: *chuckles* Drumstick: What the- HEY!!! Toothpaste: *Runs away* Recommended character time! Please create/put your recommended character here! Back to story! Pin: Match, truth or dare? Match: Truth! Pin: Are you mean and selfish? Match: Uhhh... welll... NO!! Lie Detector: Liiieeeaaaesss Match: That stupid detector... In the end, Pen, Bubble, Blocky, Ruby, Leafy, Marshy, OJ, Book, TB, Coiny & Woody are in the finals... Match & Pencil: Goooo... BUBBLE, RUBY & LEAFY!! Teardrop: *writes on a whiteboard* GO Woody! SB: Wait. What? Teardrop: :P Woody: :O :D (the power of love maybe?) Chapter 7d: Bottles... part 3 Toothpaste: Woody! Spin the bottle! Woody: *serious face* *spins bottle* *hot voice* Blocky... Truth......*screen zooms in* or Dare? Girls (except Match, Salt and TD): *SCRREEEEAAAMM like fangirls...* Teardrop: :O OJ: That was unexpected... Drumstick: The power of love has been unleashed... It's brave Woody... :"> Pencil: He's so hot and muscular *faints* Pen: *Jealous face* Drumstick: *taps Match's shoulder* *whispers to her* Somebody's jealous... Match: Who? Drumstick: *points Pen* Pen: *turns around blushing of embarrassment* Blocky: I'd say Dare Brave Woody: I dare you.... *screen zooms in* To hit me... if it's too soft, you're out... Blocky: Easy... *hits Brave Woody* Brave Woody: Not bad my friend... Not bad... It's too soft... Drumstick: You're out, Blocky! Blocky: I- impossible Toothpaste: Random person... Pen... Pen: Ugh... Why do I feel weird inside... What's wrong with me... Maybe because Woody's a stud... Nah *spins bottle* Coiny, truth or dare? Coiny: Truth... Pen: Sorry Needle but... Do you have a crush on Pin? Coiny: No, why would I be? LD (lie detector): Lie... Butterfly: LIAR! Needle: :D Toothpaste: Random person.......... Just to make you busy! Bow: Hello everyone... Ms Chair expert here with, like, a trivia... If you 'nearly fell off your chair', it's because you were, like, so surprised... Blocky: Hey, biatch... Did you know that WE DON'T GIVE A FU- Back to story Toothpaste: Ruby -Music plays- Ruby: *spins bottle* TB, truth or dare? TB: Truth Ruby: Is it true that you have a crush on Golf Ball? GB: -Gasp!- TB: .... Y-yes... LD: Truth... GB: Oh. My. Tee... TB: Eh heh To D-stick! Drumstick: Oh! Hello? Okay, wth... Cameraman: *whispers* The creator got lazy... Drumstick: Oh yeah... Skipping to the final 5... Ruby, Book, Bubble, Woody & Leafy... Story! Ruby: *to Bubble and Book* We can do this... Bubble & Book: *Nods* Leafy: Oh my starch... What should I do... Woody: *cracks fingers* Let's get this over with... Drumstick: Ruby! Ruby: Okay... *breathes in and out like yoga* *spins bottle* Leafy, truth or dare? Leafy: Truth! Ruby: *to herself* This is gonna be a disgusting idea... *to Leafy* Do you have Firey's underwear? Leafy: to herself* WHAT?!... Oh my chlorophyll!!! *to Ruby* Uh.. No.. Lie Detector: Lied Butterfly: Holy caterpillar! Cheesy: Cheese Niblets! Others: -Gasp!- Leafy: *blushing* Ugh... Fine... I have it... at home... It has Firey's scent :"| Drumstick: O_O... -Awkward silence- Book: *breaks the silence* Anyway, Bubble, Ruby, Woody and I are immune, right? Toothpaste: Ummm... Y-yeah... Woody: *original self* asdfghjkl;' Drumstick: So that leaves Teardrop, Pencil, Match, Ice Cube, Leafy, Suitcase, Bow, Marshmallow, Apple, Test Tube, Paintbrush, Salt, OJ, Paper, Cherries, Pen, Eraser, Gelatin, Fries, Rocky, Box, Pin, GB, Needle, Soap, Microphone, Yin-Yang, Lightbulb, Taco, Blocky *catches breath* SB, Donut, TB, Yellow Face, Coiny, Spongy, Knife, Tissues, Cheesy, Pickle, Fan & Balloon up for elimination- *Soap covers Drumstick's mouth* =mrph!= Soap: You inhaled dirty air!!! We must have your lungs 100% clean! Test Tube: We don't always breathe clean air- Soap: EVERYBODY!! We must held our breath for a few hours while I clean the air- *holds breath which lasted for 5 minutes* *DEAD* Test Tube: Really? *uses Ruby's PHPRC to recover Soap* Soap: Oh my spiffy clean!! I must clean my body!! It's so dirty when it's on the ground!!! Match: Like, OMG!! Don't overreact to everything... Soap: Shut up! Match: >:D *puts saliva on Soap* Soap: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH!!!!! Toothpaste: Vote here! Butterfly: And have a chocolate! Epilogue Drumstick: And, like, BTW, we are currently signing up some recommended character for the incoming event... EVERYONE: -Gasp!- Test Tube: All I know is that 2 recommended characters are going to debut here. There's Sugar Cube, PPP- Match: Like, hey, TT Test Tube: Yeah? Match: Shut up... Test Tube: :| Drumstick: So sign up now!- Butterfly: Before the sign ups will be deleted!!! Pencil: See you next time! :D Tissues: AH-CHOO!! Soap: OMG!!! Cheesy: Look on the "bright" side, Soap *slaps his knee*... At least we're clean... Cherry #1: Yeah... END! Goikybook Bubble: OMBB!! Where have you guys been *Inanimate Insanity characters* #impatient #where #have #you #been '''145 likes *Soap: You don't know? We've been in the island doing contests #answered #your #question #answeredyourquestion *David: #Aw #Seriously #Awseriously?! *Match: Too much hashtag!! Toothpaste: We've already decided a title but how 'bout the chapter's contest? The 2nd placer will be done in chapter 9 333 likes *Book: I'd say we should kill each other :D 225 likes *TB: Save the most lovable object we have! 192 likes SIGN OUT! Changed our minds We (Drumstick, Butterfly, Toothpaste & I) changed our minds... The voting will end will depend on how busy I am... If I'm free/lesser work to study or in a mood, I will end the vote early and vice versa :D Stuffs before chapter 8 Announcer: Yin-Yang are lying down under the tree- Yin: What to do.. what to do while Yang's asleep... Yang: *snore!!!!!* Yin: He is so noisy... Yang: *wakes up* What a beautiful dream >:3 Yin: :O Yang: What's your stupid problem? Yin: ... :P Announcer: Let's see what Match, Pencil and Salt are doing... Match: So Salt- Pencil: How'd you get that teleportation gun? Salt: Well.... FLASHBACK Book: Here's a teleportation gun for you guys! Salt: Wait... You saw the whole thing? Pepper: OMG! Thanks... Book: Bye! Salt: *teleports* Pepper: *teleports* END OF FLASHBACK Salt: I found it in the evil forest... Bubble: *butts in* How did you fall for OJ? Salt: Well... We're on the same thing... And he's so nice like a gentleman so I started complementing him that he's smart- Ice Cube: *butts in* That's flirting... Salt: Like, whatevs... Anyway, he's cute, good-looking & smart and did I mention he's smart? Marshmallow: Agree with you there... Ruby: Me too! Book: I thought you said you don't have a crush on someone *looks at Ruby* (Read the RFVP part 2 in the epilogue of chapter 2c) Bow: *to Salt* LOL!! Like, OMG! It's so true!! Coiny: Now what should we do? Pin: No idea... And I knew you had a crush on me :P Needle: :'(... Oh. My. Thimble... Others: WTF?! Yin: Aw... I knew you weren't that ba- *looks at other people* Yang: What?! Can't we at least talk?! Not even a little bit?! Huh?! Needle: :| Salt: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!! Match: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!! Yang: Shut up, gossipers!!!!! Yin: *whispers* they want to see us fight... Yang: Okay... SHUT UP *"slaps" Yin* Yin: :'( Bubble: hamana hamana hamana hamana hamana hamana hamana WHUUUT?! END! Chapter 8a: The 48 massacres part 1: Cake at Stake Toothpaste: Now it's time for cake at stake! :D Leafy: #Firey Toothpaste: #nothere Leafy: :( Toothpaste: One of you will be eliminated... Box: .................... Match: Wow... Someone's not feeling worried when, like, one of us are eliminated... Box: .................... Match: OMG!! You're, like, so calm... Butterfly: Match is..... Match's friends: -Gasp!- Butterfly: Safe with 2 dislikes... Match: Yes!! *catches CD* Box: *gets flung into TLC*....... RFVP ~part 5 It's here!!!